When You're Gone
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: I dont own harry potter or this songWhen You're Gone by Avril Lavigneand obviously harry potter belongs to jk Rowling 'cuz if it belonged to me Hermione and Draco would be togetherIts a little sad.... it made me cry when i typed it up.


Hermione was at it again, the tears just never stopped coming. She sadly looked out the rain spattered window.I always needed time on my own,I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

It had been 5 months since the final war had began. Hermione was not aloud to fight in the war, because she had been 6 months pregnant. She walked into the bedroom that was no longer "theirs" but hers. She looked at his side of the bed... still made from the day he left.And the days feel like years when I'm aloneAnd the bed where you lie, is made up on your

She still remembers the day he left for warFlashbackShe kept begging him not to go."Draco, please stay for me, if not me than stay for the baby" Hermione cried with tears running down her face.Draco looked at his beautiful fiancé and sighed. He was already having trouble leaving her without her pleading."Hermione, I have to do this, for us, for the world. Nothing's gonna happen to me, I'll be back" Draco said trying to soothe her."I love you, Draco. But, if you die so do I" Hermione said."Hermione, you lived long before me, so I bet you can go on way after I die" he said smiling sadly "I love you too."He first kissed her, then lifted her shirt to kiss her swollen stomach.He looked sadly at her once more before walking out the door.

End FlashbackWhen you walk away I count the steps that you take, can you feel how much need you right now

The next few weeks after he left, had Hermione worried to the bone, and always thinking of the bad things that could possibly happen to him while at war.When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of losing himWhen you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

All she had was pictures and memories to kept his face from leaving her mindWhen you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay I miss you

When she had nightmares he would always hold her close and whispers sweet nothings in her ears. She needed that a lot when he was gone, but he wasn't there to provide itI've never felt this way before... everything that I do reminds me of you

It had been 4 months since he left for war yet she could still see him everywhere she went. She sadly looked down at her engagement ring and sighed.And the clothes you left they lie on the floorAnd they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

She grabbed his robe that was hanging on the back of the door, and brought it to her nose. She inhaled his scent and smiled slightly at all the wonderful things he does.When you walk away I count the steps that you take, can you see how much I need you right now

2 weeks had passed, and news had come that the light side had won the war and the soldiers were coming home.When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

With her new baby girl in her arms Hermione made her way to the building where they greet the soldiers, her heart swelled at the thought of seeing Draco againWhen you're gone that face I came to know is missing too

She was ecstatic to be finally seeing him and couldn't wait for him to see their new baby girlWhen you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay... I miss you...

She moved through the hordes of people greeting their families, she couldn't find DracoWe were made for each other, out here forever I know we were, yeah, yeah

Harry and Ron greeted her with warm hugs. When Hermione tried to move passed them to continue to search for Draco, but they wouldn't let her.All I ever wanted was for you to know; everything I do I give my heart and soul, I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, Yeah!

She immediately assumed the worst, while cradling her baby to her chest, tears started streaming down her face as she began to relieve the memories they shared...When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

She remembered when they first fell in love, when he proposedWhen you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

Now all she had of him were memories and pictures, and the daughter in her armsWhen you're gone the words I need to her will always get me through the day and make it okay.

She would never hear those comforting words or warm embraces, her thoughts were interrupted when a voice said "Hermione?".She turned around and faced the man she never thought she would see again,"Draco?!" she gasped outShe embraced the man then introduced him to his daughter, he kissed Hermione on the forehead, and smiled gently at his family.I miss you...

The next summer they got married and officially became Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. And their daughter Alexandria was carried down the aisle as their flower girl.


End file.
